Belts and Blue eyes
by DauntlessPopTarts
Summary: Beatrice Natalie Prior is not your typical Teen. While high school is supposed to be a fun and enjoyable experience, "Tris" has been bullied and taken advantage of since her freshman year by the Populars and ring leader Four. On top of that, She is abused by the people she calls "Mother" and "Father". She misses her best friend Tobias, who moved when he was ten. This is her story.
1. Prologue

_**Hi guys this is my first fanfic so please tell me if I should continue or not. Im really excited for this fic so lets see how it goes. Please review and PM me ideas because I tend to get writers block pretty often. No rude comments please, only Constructive Critism. Since this is just the Prologue, this chapter is pretty short however if you want me to continue than I will definitely make my chapters longer. My updating schedual wont be frequent as I am in the IB program and we tend to get busloads of homework that keep me up till 12. And with that... on with the story**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Veronica Roth (As much as I hate her)**_

 **Prologue**

 _Dear Diary, April 26th_

 _My name is Beatrice Natalie Prior, Tris for short. Im 16 years old and I go to Roth High. My aunt Tory got me this stupid Diary to write out my feelings and let my emotions out... So where should I start...ahh yes high school... For most people highschool is a heck of a lot of fun, but for me its a living Hell...In fact I might as well live in Hell. I get bullied constantly by the Populars. Four, Eric, Peter, Nita and Lauren are the worst. My Father beats me to shreds almost every night with his belt. He raped me as well. My mother is either always on drugs or drunk. Caleb left to god knows where, I hope that he is okay. I don't blame my father for hitting me with his belt or my mother for hitting me with her words, why should I, I deserve it. I am ugly, worthless, imperfect and scarred. I look like a freaking twelve year old for gods sake. I have cuts lining my wrist and thighs. I have attempted suicide four times and back out at the last minute. HA! such a coward I am. What could I have been possibly thinking that someone might need me in this world._

 _No one cares anymore. No one needs me anymore. This is my story_

 _With love: Tris Prior_

 _ **So how was that... Please don't forget to review and tell me if I should go on with this story. I need 5 reviews by the end of this week telling me if I should go on or not otherwise this story will be deleted**_ _ **. On a more positive note (sorry for the negativity), if I should go on Please Please Please send me your ideas. Bye you Pansycakes! REVIEW! =)**_

 _ **-DauntlessPoptarts**_


	2. Highway to hell

**Hey Pansycakes. First off before you rip my head off screaming "YOU BITCHHHH!". I'm really sorry for not updating in two months. I've had a lot of shit going on in my life and that kind of discouraged me from updating. But Im back now and I'm gonna try to update wayyyy more often than what I did before. I also really need ideas because I get serious writers block after posting like one chapter and I'd really appreaciate it if you would PM me your ideas.**

 **Shoutout to...**

 **skye shadowhunter666**

 **Hannah**

 **daydreamer1998**

 **Dancingfangirl15**

 **projectfuture**

 **BlueBerry98**

 **jade**

 **emsko**

 **alina702**

 **AND ALL THE GUESTS**

 **You guys seriously made my day. I literally cried when I saw all those positive reviews. Btw starting next chapter I will be starting something called a QOTD. Here's what I need your help for I need y'all to send me your QOTD's and I'll do an AOTD for the next chapter. Thanks.**

 **Song: Blown away by Carrie Underwood**

 **Now for the disclaimer.**

 **Me: Peter do the disclaimer**

 **Peter: No.**

 **Me: I'll give you Dauntless cake...**

 **Peter: No.**

 **Me: O_O erm ok then... a gun then**

 **Peter: No.**

 **Me: Butterknife?**

 **Peter: Alyna does not own the divergent trilogy or any of its characters. NOW HAND IT OVER!**

Dry lightning cracks across the skies

Those storm clouds gather in her eyes

Her daddy was a mean old mister

Mama was an angel in the ground

The weather man called for a twister

She prayed blow it down

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma

To wash the sins out of that house

There's not enough wind in Oklahoma

To rip the nails out of the pa-

I shut off my alarm with great force , and get dressed. I wore my usual attire of high waisted skinny jeans, a black shirt, and the leather jacket Caleb had given me for my Birthday before he left.

"BEATRICE GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL", my mother shouted, no doubt hungover.

"Yes mother", I replied even though I was already quite awake and quite ready.

I gazed at my reflection in the mirror. Same dull grey blue eyes. Same flat blond hair. My eyes have bags under them from lack of sleep . The nightmares had become unbearable the night before and the tossing and turning never ceased. I was as flat chested as a twelve year old, built like a twelve year old, looked like a twelve year old. I took one final glance before leaving to go downstairs.

Soon it was time to leave for school. I grabbed my backpack and an apple for lunch as it was the only thing I was allowed to eat, and with that I set off on the journey to hell.

PAGEBREAK

When I got to school, I headed straight for homeroom. I was in Mr. Max's class and at times it could be quite fun. Begrudgingly I took out my schedule to see what classes I had throughout the day.

 _Homeroom: Mr. Max James_

 _1st Period English: Mrs. Johanna Reyes_

 _2nd Period Science: Ms. Jeanine Matthews_

 _3rd Period Math: Ms. Jeanine Matthews_

 _4th Period: Lunch_

 _5th Period Gym: Coach Amar_

 _6th Period Music: Ms. Tori Wu_

Well this day certainly couldn't get any worse. I mean two entire periods with Ms. Matthews means I'm extremely unlucky. I quickly checked my schedule one more time realising that the "Populars" were with me the entire day starting second period.

The bell rang, symbolising that our ten minutes of homeroom was over and I inwardly groan.

This was not going to be a good day.

PAGEBREAK

All through the day the "Populars" only walked by me doing nothing but giving me an evil smirk. Seeing as they had tryed nothing today, my anxiety only increased.

I quickly walked into the girls changing room for gym. All ready and changed I walked into gym class. All through gym I ran laps, practised stretches, etc. Until I noticed something. Peter, and Eric were missing.

From what I knew, Peter and Eric were here today and gym with Amar was their favourite class. What could they possibly be up to?

One hour later, the bell rang signalling that gym class was over. I quickly change back into my regular clothes and walk out into the hall way. What I see makes me gasp.

PAGEBREAK

All over, littering the floors and all the lockers, was a piece of paper from the schools gossip column.

Headline: TRIS PRIOR THE SLUT (Who Knew)

 _Can you believe it geeky uncool Ms. Prior. A Slut._

 _I have no idea who in their right mind would want to have sex with Tris Prior over here but whoever you are...totally uncool. Apparently according to an anonymous phone call, Tris has had sex with over twenty boys. Recently recieved results from a doctors office indicate that due to all the sex she's had...Tris Prior has aquired herpes, and clamydia. Oh oh watch out guys for this sex demon. And Tris Prior if you're reading this, you are a filthy slut ...go kill yourself._

Without even looking up I can feel the eyes staring at me. My eyes brim with tears.

 _"Do not let this get to you. It's not true" says the angel side of me._

 _"Oh come on. You know that you are a slut. Go kill yourself and rid everyone of your filth" says my demon side._

 _"Tris you were raped that one time. You are not a slut" angel side says_

 _"Trisss. Everyone hates you. Your brother left cause he hates you. Your Parents hate you. Everyone in the school now hates you. No one can ever love a pathetic being like you"_

I wake up from my trance to find myself sobbing and the entire floor laughing at me. I shakily get up and run to the music room. It's empty. Everyone was still laughing. I felt like singing. It was a trick my mom taught me to let out my emotions back when she was still sane. Without thinking I gently picked up the guitar that was lying on its stand and let my emotions take over

 _You, with your words like knives_

 _And swords and weapons that you use against me_

 _You have knocked me off my feet again_

 _Got me feeling like a nothing_

 _You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

 _Calling me out when I'm wounded_

 _You, picking on the weaker man_

 _Well you can take me down with just one single blow_

 _But you don't know, what you don't know..._

 _Someday I'll be living in a big ole city_

 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

 _Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

 _Why you gotta be so mean?_

 _You, with your switching sides_

 _And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_

 _You have pointed out my flaws again_

 _As if I don't already see them_

 _I walk with my head down_

 _Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

 _I just wanna feel okay again_

 _I bet you got pushed around_

 _Somebody made you cold_

 _But the cycle ends right now_

 _'Cause you can't lead me down that road_

 _And you don't know, what you don't know..._

 _Someday I'll be living in a big ole city_

 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

 _Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

 _Why you gotta be so mean?_

 _And I can see you years from now in a bar_

 _Talking over a football game_

 _With that same big loud opinion_

 _But nobody's listening_

 _Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

 _Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

 _But all you are is mean_

 _All you are is mean_

 _And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life_

 _And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

 _But someday I'll be living in a big ole city_

 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_

 _Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

 _Why you gotta be so?..._

 _Someday I'll be living in a big ole city (Why you gotta be so?...)_

 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?...)_

 _Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?...)_

 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

 _Why you gotta be so mean?_

I look around and see all eyes trained on me. Mouths open in shock.

 _"They think you're horrible. Watch, in a few minutes they're all gonna start laughing." Devil Tris chuckles._

I start to see black spots.

"What the hell was that stiff!" Eric screams.

The next few minutes are purely chaos

 _Punches, Kicks, and slaps are thrown_

 _'Pain...too much pain' I think to myself_

 _Is that a red puddle I see by my head?_

 _Screams_

"Worthless"

 _Kick_

"Slut!

"ENOUGH!" someone screams. I can't see who.

All of a sudden there is an uncanny silence in the hallway.

As my vision starts fading to black, the last thing I see before the pain finally overtakes me.

Blue eyes.

 **Well there it is your chapter. Oh and enjoy the cliffy '** _ **evil smile'.**_ **Hope this was worth the wait. Remember Send me your ideas if you want your chapters to come in sooner. I need at least fifteen reviews for the next chapter and don't forget to send me some QOTD's**

 **Bye Pansycakes**


	3. Secrets Uncovered

**Yeahhh so I know I said fifteen reviews till next chapter but I felt so bad about not updating in two months so I just decided to post this now. Shoutouts to...**

 **countryblueeyes**

 **Hannah**

 **fjez94**

 **RRRviolinist**

 **firegirl131**

 **tenecia2**

 **FanFicLover32**

 **skye shadowhunter666**

 **AND ALL THE GUESTS**

 **Thank you guys so much your reviews honestly made my day and now for the disclaimer.**

 **Alyna does not own Divergent or its characters (Sorry that was boring) now onnn with the story**

" _Tris c'mon open your beautiful eyes", I hear. Beep! My eyes flutter open to see midnight blue eyes hovering right above mine. "Tobias!" I gasp, "You're here!". "Yeah why wouldn't I be" he replies. Beep! "Will you stay with me?" I ask shyly. "Of course" he replies. "Always" Beep!_

I open my eyes to blinding white walls instead of my bedroom. "Am I dead?" I ask out loud

"Fortunately, no you're not" a peppy voice replies. "You are currently in the school nurses office."

I ignore her rough tone and drill her with my next question, "How did I get here!" I scream, "Where is Tobias!".

"Whoa, calm down honey" her voice too happy for my liking. "You were involved in a fight with Eric, who is currently sitting in the school office." I gasp. Memories flooding back into my mind. There was no Tobias, he was just a dream.

"Who carried me here?" I ask in a small voice, somewhat scared to know.

"It was a boy, you know him I believe. He had a number for a name. Does the name "Four" ring a bell hmm?"

Without thinking I sit straight up and groan at the pain in my ribcage. "Four?" my raspy voice manages to make out.

"Oh yes" she answers in her high pitched voice "What a sweet boy, he looked so concerned about your well-being"

Is she on drugs, I ask myself, she squeals and mumbles something about young love. Yep definitely on drugs. I painfully turn my head and look at the clock. My eyes widen at the time. Six o Clock it read. My parents should have been home at five thirty. No doubt the school would have called them and stated that I had gotten into a fight, they are definitely going to be furious with me and on top of that, I was not home to make them dinner. I shake my head, what a pathetic excuse of a daughter.

But wait, maybe they both had to work late today? Maybe if I rush, I can still make them dinner. Perhaps my punishments would be lessened.

I quickly jump out of the bed, stifling a groan and rush out of the nurses office. Ignoring her protests behind me, I make a dash for home.

PAGEBREAK

I run and run and run until I can run no longer. Taking a look at my bearings, I realize that I am just a few blocks away from my house. The fear starts to creep in, intoxicating me. I can feel it pulsing through my blood stream. I need it out. I start to sing.

 _Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls_

 _We'll be a perfect family._

 _When you walk away, it's when we really play_

 _You don't hear me when I say,_

 _Mom, please wake up._

 _Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis_

 _No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_

 _Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen._

 _Places, places, get in your places_

 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees._

 _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees)_

 _Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on_

 _Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry._

 _When you turn your back she pulls out a flask_

 _And forgets his infidelity._

 _Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic_

 _Go back to being plastic._

 _No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_

 _One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen._

 _Places, places, get in your places_

 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees._

 _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees)_

 _Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)_

 _Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls_

 _We'll be a perfect family._

 _Places, places, get in your places_

 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees._

 _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees)_

I must have started walking again without realizing it as I had somehow ended up at my house. As if sensing my presence the door opened and I knew that my efforts were futile. Just as I'm about to step into my driveway, who should run into me but Four Eaton. My eyes widen and my pulse quickens. He grabs my wrist, and I look up at him in shock. "I'm not letting you go in there." he glances at Andrew, my father.

It's only now that I notice my father standing at the doorway of my house, an evil smile plastered on his face. "Let me go" I answer to Four timidly. He doesn't. "You are not going in there." He says sternly. My eyes widen, I start shaking. He knows.

"Then where am I gonna go Four, you tell me." I reply, my voice shaky. Silence. Silence is all that I recieve in return.

I wrench my wrist out from his grip and as I cross the threshold to enter my house, only one thought fills my mind

He Knows.

 **And yet another cliffy. Whaddiya think? So I know a lot of you want Fourtris like really soon but I just wanted to let you know that this is gonna be a slow paced story so Fourtris isn't going to come till ALOT later but if it makes you feel better, I will be doing Fourtris moments inbetween. NOW I ACTUALLY NEED 15 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER NO EXCEPTIONS :) Bye Pansycakes! :)**


	4. Starry Night's and Number Four

**Hey Ravens (Haha new pet name, you like?) and now you're probably like BITCHHH DON'T "HEY RAVEN" ME WHERE WERE YOU FOR THE PAST TWO FREAKING MONTHS! Yeahhh really sorry about that. The truth is I lost the Inspiration for writing this story and I had really bad writer's block. I recently have had a family tragedy occur and well I was pretty depressed for over two months (to be honest I still am but I feel like you guys really deserved another chapter after this long of a wait) Butttt I'm back! and I realised how much I missed y'all so...K I'm gonna shut up now and well call out my fellow Reviewers. With that being said...DRUMROLLLLLL PLEASE! THANK YOU TOOOO.**

 **Brokenwings35**

 **MariGold18**

 **Zoe**

 **Sanjana**

 **Hannah**

 **FanFicLover32**

 **Zoo E. Turtle**

 **Keeper**

 **countryblueeyes**

 **firegirl131**

 **Nat**

 **Guest**

 **alina702**

 **shelly1985**

 **skye shadowhunter666**

 **AND ALL THE GUESTS! :)**

 **There is no story without you guys and I smiled at reading each one of your reviews Virtual cookies for all :) (::) (::) (::) (::) Hehe Four cookies. Chapter Four. Four POV...Get it...**

 **Disclaimer: Ugh I'm too lazy so let's just say I own nothing except the plot**

 **Four POV**

One word. Shame.

 _Flashback_

 _I smile at our latest prank on the stiff. Do I get pleasure from taking advantage of her. No. Tris is weak. Seeing the stiff's eyes brim with tears, I feel nothing but pity on the poor creature. Pity, one word, four letters. Ironic isn't it? It's almost as if the word is connected with me somehow._

 _ **Pity**_

 _1\. the feeling of sorrow and compassion caused by the suffering and misfortunes of others._

 _synonyms: compassion, commiseration, condolence, sympathy, fellow feeling, understanding;_

 _2\. a cause for regret or disappointment._

 _If there's one thing that i've learnt about feelings, it's that having them makes you weak. Whether they are feelings of love, feelings of hate, happy feelings, sad feelings, having them, can kill you._

 _My mother had feelings. Too many feelings. She couldn't understand that her feelings were killing her. She loved him. Every hit, every bruise, every drop of blood that fell from her body, she thought was her own fault._

 _He killed her. The man that she had loved, killed her. My father. She didn't know that he was in the wrong. Her feelings made her weak. She left me one day, became an angel in the heavens above. There were three stars shining in the night sky._

 _"I love you" she said to me before life left her beautiful face._

 _All of a sudden, a fourth star revealed itself in the sky. Even as sobs wracked my ten year old body, I knew that the fourth star was my mother watching over me._

 _Henceforth I called myself Four, to carry a small piece of her with me everyday._

 _I vowed to myself to shut out any feelings. I knew that feelings could kill you._

 _The stiff complicated that. There was just something about her that made me want to protect her, to hide her away from the cruel, selfish world. Feelings, I thought to myself._

 _She was weak, like my mother. She was gentle, like my mother, She had the same look of fear in he eyes, just like my mother. She brought back feelings. The only way to get the solution, is to eradicate the problem. I made another vow to myself. I will break her. Shatter her into millions of pieces, just to make sure that she can't be fixed. I will not let the stiff be the cause to my downfall._

 _Tori made those feelings worse. "ENOUGH!" she screamed that day as the stiff got what she deserved. Blood pooling around her her head, coating her long, blond hair._

 _The hallway grew uncannily silent. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, almost each and every student in the hallway began to feel something. Shame. Notice how I said "almost"_

 _Tori turned her head. Her eyes locked with mine._

 _"Four" she started, "carry her to the nurses office"._

 _As if sensing my reluctance, she said "Now Four". Her tone was annoyingly calm, yet deadly._

 _I take long strides over to her, quickly weaving in and out through people. Just as I get there, the stiff's eyes flutter close._

 _"Let's get this over with" I mumble, mostly to myself._

 _I gently pick her up bridle style, and a feeling washes over me. Or should I say feelings._

 _The first thing I feel, is shame. I did this to her. Perhaps not literally, but I did hurt her, In more ways than I could count. Another feeling washes over me. Protectiveness._

 _So small, yet so strong, I think to myself._

 _I look at her for a few seconds. I shake my head, ridding myself of all conflicting feelings. I had allowed myself one moment of weakness, that moment was now over._

 _"No, No, please don't hurt me Andrew" she whimpered in her sleep, "No please, not the knives". At this point, as if on cue, the stiff's shirt rides up. I intake a sharp breath. There were scars, scars that could only be made with the sharp edge of a knife. The stiff was being abused._

 _Who the hell was Andrew though, her boyfriend? I don't remember hearing of any Andrew in this school, I mean anyone the stiff was dating would definetely be famous by now._

 _Perhaps her father , but, wouldn't she call her father, "father"? But...then again, I do call my father "Marcus" or "Sir". Maybe it was her brother? By this time I've reached the nurses office. I try to hide the concern in my eyes as I quickly deposit her to the infirmary, and ditch the rest of school._

 _End of Flashback_

What makes the stiff so damn special so that I'm constantly thinking about her all the damn time. The only person I've ever thought about like that was...Bea.

Now thinking about it, the stiff does have the same features as my Bea. Could she be her? Probably not, I doubt she would move from California to boring old Chicago.

I groan in frustration. I decide to count from one to ten to ease my frustration and collect my thoughts

 _1\. I think about her the way I think about Bea_

 _2\. I hurt the stiff_

 _3\. The stiff is abused by someone named Andrew_

 _4\. He uses knives on her_

 _5\. I left Bea_

 _6\. The stiff, Tris, looks like my Bea_

 _7\. The stiff brings back feelings_

 _8\. She's scared_

 _9\. I pick on the stiff_

 _10\. I may__

I suddenly crash into something small, knocking it to the ground and breaking me from my thought process. Apon further inspection, I realize that the small being is none other than the stiff, Tris. I suppress a groan. It just had to be the damn stiff, didn't it.

I now look around at my surroundings and realize that we have landed directly in front of the house right next to my own. Why the hell is the stiff here? Does she live here? How did I not notice that she lives here.

All of a sudden the door to her home opens, and right away I know. The man standing at that door was Andrew.

I don't know what told me, whether it was his eyes, that were filled with menace, or perhaps it was his thin lips, curled into a snarl.

His eyes suddenly locked onto Tris and his lips stretched into a smirk. I knew that look, I had seen it many times before mirrored in the eyes of my own father, Marcus.

I shuddered and looked back at Tris, her eyes locked onto mine, and all I saw was fear. It was written all over her face.

 _She's scared of you Tobias_ , a small voice at the back of my head told me. I knew it was true.

Caught up in to my own thoughts, I didn't realise that Tris had quickly made her escape. On impulse I grabbed her arm

"I'm not letting you go in there"

 _What came over me, Why'd I say that. Pfft its not like I care, right?_

"Let me go Four" she tells me in a small voice. Too small. Too Broken.

"You are not going in there" I repeat myself. Emphasizing each word.

 _Why am I adamant on her not going in there. I. don't. care._

 _"You sure about that Tobias"_ the voice at the back of my mind asks me.

Finally Tris starts talking, thankfully interupting the conversation at the back of my mind.

"Then where am I gonna go Four, you tell me?." her voice was shaking. Was she really that scared of me?

 _Nahhh. I mean its not like you and your posse beat her up every day. (Note the Sarcasm)_

I decide to let silence get the best of me. Silence is all I can give her. After all, where is she gonna go. Back to my place? From one hell-hole into another?

With no words, she wrenches her arm out from my grip and walks towards her own pain.

It is then, that I remember my vow. That promise I made to myself. How could I have let myself be so stupid, so careless. How could I have let my walls down and my feelings show.

Anger stirs within me. After all it's all The Stiff's fault. I will, keep to my promise no matter what.

 _I will shatter her._

 **And that's that. Damn I love these endings. Well writing them at least. Not reading them. But damn I love to torture you guys. Yeahh Well I'm not gonna threaten for reviews anymore cause then I'm a hypocrite cause I hate when authors do that but PLEASSSSSSE REVIEW! They mean a lot to me and I read each and every one of them. PM me with your Ideas and hey I might just use them.**

 **QOTD: What was your most embarassing moment**

 **AOTD: In fourth grade, my elementary school started offering band lessons—but you couldn't go to the band room for the weekly lesson if you hadn't finished your homework the night before. You had to stay behind in the classroom, finish the work, and then show up late to whatever remained of band practice.**

 **One day, I was the only one who hadn't done the math homework. I stayed behind in the otherwise empty classroom while everybody else went off to band practice. Finished the homework, picked up my instrument, and set off down the hall.**

 **An image came into my head: me walking into the band room, and all of the other students turning around to see me arrive late. I couldn't face it. And I didn't have to, because there was an empty classroom just off that hallway. I ducked into the empty classroom, figuring that when band practice ended and my classmates headed back down the hall, I would slip out of the empty classroom and onto the end of their line. Nobody would ever notice.**

 **After I'd been hiding in the darkened classroom for about five minutes, I heard a small class coming down the hallway. They stopped at the door of the classroom where I was hiding, and I heard them start to turn the doorknob. The classroom had a coat closet, so before they entered the room, I hid in the coat closet to avoid discovery.**

 **They had brought their coats with them.**

 **When their teacher opened the coat closet for her students, she found little me staring up at her with a deer-in-headlights expression on my face.**

 **I was brought back to my own classroom, blushing so furiously that my face itched. I had never felt such severe itching before; I was convinced that my face had broken out in hives—though a look in the mirror proved otherwise. My mother was called to come and pick me up, as I felt too sickened to continue with the school day.**

 **LOL What was yours? Well that's it for now.**

 **Bye Ravens REVIEW!**

 **Instagram: TotesDivergent**

 **...follow me :)**


End file.
